


【翻譯】夢想成真 Make My Wish Come True

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 伊格西跟梅林結婚了，而後者拿他丈夫對哈利的迷戀開玩笑。伊格西否認那回事，但當梅林送給他一份特別的禮物時，他熱切地拆開包裝。





	【翻譯】夢想成真 Make My Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make My Wish Come True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982481) by [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb). 



伊格西張大嘴朝哈利驚呼。「操他的老天爺啊。」

「不介意的話請別說髒話，加拉哈德，」梅林在他耳裡說。「你知道這會錄下來的。」

「我知道，但操他的老天爺啊。兩個都？」伊格西仍瞪著哈利有如見到真正的神祇降臨。

「沒錯。」哈利拉直領帶。「整理好自己，加拉哈德。我們五分鐘後撤離。」

伊格西拍掉西裝上的灰塵並拉直自己的領帶。「同時？」

「本來沒那麼打算的。卡特原本在睡覺但後來醒來了。」哈利朝周圍查看了一下。「走吧。」

 

 

梅林對著走進他辦公室的丈夫與最好的朋友露出笑容。「做得好，兩人都是。」

「不覺得我是該受到稱讚的那一個。」伊格西上前去全心全意地吻住梅林，鑽進他懷裡。「想你，寶貝。」

「不過是普通的任務罷了，孩子(my boy)，」哈利謙遜地回道。

「是啊但是，你......我是說......我不想污辱你們任何一個，但你......你已經不是年輕小夥子了。」

「我的不應期堪稱典範，」哈利眨了下眼睛。

「操，我只是......」伊格西嘆氣。「你有想著特定的人嗎？我是說，兩次在，像是，一個小時內？他**和**他哥哥？」

「或許我是想著你呢，」哈利擺出正經的表情說。

伊格西哼了一聲。「最好是。」他從梅林的酒櫃幫自己倒了一杯。

「我更可能是想著你帥氣的丈夫，我想。回憶過去的那段時光。」哈利朝梅林微笑，後者咧嘴笑了回來，耐心地等著那顆重磅炸彈爆發。

「喂，這他媽的不公平。你們倆過去在一起的細節他連半點都不肯透露。」

「我們睡過三次，伊格西。那不怎麼能算得上在一起，」梅林指出。「雖然說那真的是非常不錯。」

「的確是非常不錯，」哈利同意。他站了起來。「好了，我要回家去睡覺了。三天後見，梅林。伊格西，做得好。」

「你也是，」伊格西回道。他看向梅林。「你會跟著我一起休三天假的對吧？寶貝。」

「你確定你沒有更想跟你秘密的迷戀對象一起嗎，」梅林說，朝哈利的方向點了下頭。

「那不是秘密，梅林。所有人都迷戀我。」哈利再次朝他們眨了下眼睛後離開了辦公室。

「不要這樣，」伊格西不高興地撅起嘴。

「噢拜託，小子。我知道你對哈利的感覺。你隱藏的很糟。」

「那都是說好玩的，我不是認真的。」伊格西皺著眉抬頭看向他。「你知道我愛你勝過世界上的一切對吧？」

「我當然知道，我的伊格西。」梅林給了他一記深吻證明。「你對著我最好的朋友慾火焚身我完全沒問題的。」

「才沒有慾火焚身！」伊格西抗議道。「我愛哈利就像......就像......」

「爹地？」梅林戲弄著說。「伊格西，你看著他時外頭的積雪都融化了至少十公分。我沒關係的。他是個迷人的傢伙。」

「就跟你說了，我不想要他，」伊格西頑固地說。

「你就繼續那樣跟自己說吧。而回答你的問題，是的。我會跟你一起在家待三天。」

「很好。我想要的只有你，寶貝，發誓。」

「沒事的。」梅林再次親吻他。「你先回家吧？小子。我還有一些事要先弄完，如果我要離開三天，需要先跟摩甘娜談談。」

「好。」伊格西抱了下他後拎起包包朝門口走去。

一等到他離開到聽不見的距離，梅林敲了下眼鏡。「哈利？」

「老天，梅林，我連火車都還沒上咧。」

「我想請你幫個忙。你能打到我平時用的手機嗎？」

 

 

梅林幾乎沒能走進門，在那之前他已被一雙揪住他外套的手大力地推到了門板上。「你。脫光。現在。」

「這麼說來你已經想起來你丈夫是誰了，是嗎？」

「梅林，別這樣！」伊格西哀聲叫道。

「好好，不會再說了。現在，你說了脫光？」

十五分鐘過後，等梅林意識過來時他已光溜溜的跪趴在他們的床裡，光裸的伊格西爬到了他的背上。「我要狠狠地操你，寶貝......讓你接下來在家的整整三天都能感覺到我。」

「所以，你是說我們就只做這一次嗎？」

「操的才不是。」伊格西的舌頭邪惡地沿著梅林的脊椎向下滑去，在他潤滑的中指往內壓進時啃咬上他的屁股。「我要在所有能夠的時間裡都讓你跪趴著或躺著。」

「真是個放肆的男孩。」梅林嘶聲著拱起了背。「沒錯，小子......就是那。」

「別擔心......我知道該如何照顧你。」伊格西的舌尖在梅林的洞口輕彈了一下後向下滑去，接著在他用手指操他的同時吸吮他的雙球。

「啊......就是那伊格西......」梅林呻吟，臀部向後往那些手指碾去。

「嗯......太想你了寶貝。想念你的氣味與滋味。」伊格西將梅林硬挺的老二撈向自己好能也吃進它。

「你確定？看起來你挺全神貫注在哈利身上的。」梅林聽見一聲低吼，咧嘴笑道：「我知道事情的真相是如何，小子，所以注意你的回答。」

伊格西在梅林老二上發出另一道色情的嘖嘖水聲後滑上梅林的背。他親吻對方的耳朵後方，然後伸手探向套子。「那麼真相是什麼？你這老男人。」

「你愛我，但你想要哈利。」當再次聽見潤滑液的聲響時梅林的腿打起了顫，知道伊格西已將自己準備好。他真想念他的男孩。「你喜歡操我，但你是個雙插頭......你喜歡有根美妙的老二塞在你的屁股裡......而哈利的老二非常美妙。」

「梅林。」伊格西聽起來更像是在哀鳴，連他老二頂端蹭著梅林入口的動作都變得有些笨拙。

「他不會像這樣進入你......他喜歡看著你的臉。他會讓你躺著，把腿推到你的胸口上，好將你盡收眼底......看著你哀求他的老二的模樣有多美麗。」

「梅林！」伊格西挺進他的體內，梅林呻吟著，手指陷入床單中。「想要你......只有你......」

「噢，你以為我會讓他自己一人擁有你嗎？不呢......我會在這。一如往常在你耳中。」他的手向後伸去揪住了伊格西的頭髮，把他拉往自己。「我會告訴他該如何讓你射出來。」

那天晚上，他們倆都沒花上太長的時間到達高潮。

 

  
「你確定不一起來嗎？」隔天，伊格西穿上外套時問。

「不了，謝謝，小子。」

「你不想跟我待在一起嗎？」伊格西噘嘴。

「我喜歡跟你待在一起。我只是不喜歡跟你一起逛街。」梅林抬起頭讓伊格西親吻他。「我跟我新買的書一起待在這很開心。」

「逛街有什麼問題？」

「當只有我時逛街沒什麼問題。跟你一起時就......另一番體驗。」

「是聖誕節購物呢寶貝。」

「然後那會變成櫥窗購物。會變成你的”就再一家鞋店”前停下，久久地盯著櫥窗裡的運動鞋不放，臉跟玻璃近到那上頭都是你呼吸的霧氣，幻想著擁有它們有多美妙。太難為情了，真的。」

「我才沒那麼糟，」伊格西抗議。

「去吧。好好逛。快到家時傳簡訊跟我說一聲就行。」

「應該只會逛差不多一個小時吧。」

「預計你會逛兩個小時。你會經過三家鞋店。」

「去你的閉嘴啦。」伊格西親了下他後蹦蹦跳跳地出門了。梅林等著，聽見計程車開走的聲音後才走向自己的手機。

 

 

梅林才剛拿著書坐回沙發裡，大門就打了開來。「要幫忙嗎？」他大聲問。

「不用，沒買那麼多東西。」伊格西把東西都放下後脫掉外套。「人實在太多了，操。」

「買了幾雙鞋？」

「混帳，」伊格西咕噥。「一雙，」梅林聽著他邊說邊把外套掛起來。梅林輕聲笑著。「我把東西都收上樓然後我們準備吃晚餐？」

「聽起來不錯。」

「你看起來在這坐了一整天？」伊格西走過來親了他問。

「沒......我有上樓給一個朋友打了電話，處理一些瑣事，把鬆脫的細節重新整好(tied up some loose ends)。」

「嗯哼。」伊格西拿起他的東西們快速地走上樓。梅林確保自己在伊格西返回時全神貫注在書上，他的腳步沈重緩慢地踩在階梯上。「梅林？」

「什麼事，小子？」

他抬頭看向伊格西，後者一臉蒼白。「為什麼哈利裸體躺在我們床上？」

「裸體？」

「嗯，也不是，我是說，他有著緞帶。大紅色的緞帶繞著他。還有......還有一個蝴蝶結。」

「挺有趣的不是嗎。」梅林重新低頭看向手中的書。

「他沒辦法把自己綁成那個模樣的，梅林。有人綁架了老哈(Haz)，剝光了他，用紅色的緞帶綁起來後扔到這！你那時在哪？你怎麼會沒聽見？這一定是什麼祕密訊息......一條提示......從我們剛完成的任務來的，或許？但那些該死的傢伙是怎麼找到我們的？他們是怎麼找到哈利的？」

「又或許......是你的丈夫注意到你對哈利的迷戀，終於對此採取動作了，」梅林揉著額頭忍不住回答。

「不，你才不會那麼做呢......我從來沒有說過我有多......噢。」梅林看見那終於想通的燈泡亮起的瞬間。「**噢**。」

「噢。」梅林站了起來。「你真的要在這跟我討論這個，在哈利裸著躺在我們床裡的時候？」

「我只是......他......他媽的到底怎麼一回事？寶貝。」

梅林一臉憐憫地看著他。「我昨天跟哈利討論了這個。他挺熱心參與的，我必須說。」

「所以，這是真的？不是開玩笑？」

「如果這不是你想要的，那麼我們可以解開他，我們就只喝杯酒，然後他就回家。」

「可是......我愛你。」

「伊格西，小子，我知道。我也愛你。這不是關於愛或是不想要我們的婚姻什麼的。這就只是樂子。沒別的了。」

「你確定？」

「這輩子沒這麼確定過。」

「那麼......好吧。」笑容慢慢在伊格西的臉上展開。「走吧。」

梅林跟著他上樓，一起進到了臥室。「嗯哼，也該差不多了。我還以為你們把我忘了呢，」哈利說。「雖然我很確定現在的我是幅美景。」

「最美的，」伊格西幾乎用氣音回答。「老哈，我......」

「噢親愛的......不要用嚴肅的話題或是你對你丈夫愛的宣示毀了這氣氛。」哈利翻了個白眼。「就把我解開然後我們開幹。」

伊格西驚訝地眨了眨眼，梅林笑了出來，甚至不小心嗆了一下。「混蛋，」最終伊格西開口。他找到緞帶的尾端動手拆起。「老天，梅林，你是怎麼綁的？」

「我練習過日式綁縛，」他回答。

「日式綁－啥？」

「使用繩子的色情綑綁......那是門藝術並且非常複雜。」

伊格西扔開緞帶。「操，寶貝。」他抓住梅林的毛衣吻住他。

「嗯哼......這可真是......迷人，」哈利喃喃道。梅林低下頭看向哈利慢慢顯露出興趣的老二。

「是啊，沒錯。」梅林的手指梳過伊格西的頭髮。「繼續，小子。」

伊格西慢吞吞地拆著緞帶，不斷地翻轉拗折哈利好將它解開。梅林看了一會，然後把一張椅子拖到了床邊。他只把毛衣與鞋子脫去後就坐進椅子。當緞帶在地板上堆成一團時哈利搓揉著自己雙手，不過梅林知道沒有哪個結有緊到會造成問題。他總是非常地擅長自己的工作。「所以。」哈利潮伊格西抬起一邊眉毛。「我猜我是你的禮物。聖誕快樂。」

「我想這是我第一次得到一個我不知道該拿它怎麼辦的禮物，」伊格西幾乎羞怯地說。他的目光飢渴地掃過哈利修長的身體。他回頭看向梅林。「我可以嗎？」

「噢，當然，小子。等你脫掉衣服就可以。」伊格西露出疑惑的表情。「我跟你說過這會如何進行。我總是在你耳中，在你跟哈利一起做其他的事的時候。現在我也會是。」

「該死的天啊，」他聽見哈利低喃道。

伊格西用力地吞嚥著，然後開始脫去他的衣服，用腳踩掉球鞋與襪子。他脫掉連帽衫與背心時哈利舔了舔嘴唇。他脫掉了牛仔褲時哈利在床上扭動起來。他慢慢地脫下了內褲，而哈利真的發出了嗚咽聲。「所以，喜歡你看到的嗎？」伊格西問。

「噢，非常喜歡。」哈利張開雙臂，伊格西爬進了床裡。哈利的手溫柔地滑過伊格西的髮間來到他的側臉。「我必須承認，我想像過這個不止一次了。」

「是嗎？」伊格西低聲問。

「是的。」哈利吻住了他，而梅林的老二在瞬間從可能有興趣變為重重地頂在褲襠上。哈利稍微翻過身，讓伊格西躺到了床上而他自己則是側躺著，兩人都微微地面向梅林。伊格西拱起身壓向哈利。「你喜歡怎麼做？」哈利輕聲問，但是看著梅林。

「不，哈利。我不會指導你。我知道你不需要。我只會提供你一些小小線索，告訴你我的男孩喜歡什麼。」

「操，」伊格西呻吟。

哈利從他的脖子開始，然後慢悠悠地往下。他的舌頭滑過每一根骨頭......從他的肩胛，到他的胸骨。他的舌尖彈過每一塊緊實的腹肌，同時他的手搓揉著那雙強壯的腿，拇指向上滑進伊格西大腿的內側。哈利緩慢地推著，直到伊格西的彎曲的雙膝大張。「你真是個珍寶，」哈利低喃。他再一次地吻了他。「告訴我，梅林。」他退開來欣賞在他身下展開的伊格西。「他最喜歡怎麼做？」

「我不確定，」梅林說，而伊格西瞪了他一眼。「你覺得他是個好孩子還是個壞孩子？」

「嗯......我確定他挺調皮的，但大部份時候，他今年是個非常好的好孩子。」伊格西打著顫嗚咽出聲，整個人在床上抽搐了一下。「噢，你喜歡這樣，是嗎？你喜歡我叫你我的好孩子？」

「哈利，」伊格西哀求。

「我同意。非常好的好孩子，」梅林說。「他值得一個獎賞。我要說......快速粗暴。」

「操，梅林......寶貝......」

「快速地打開他，幾乎不夠地，然後把你的傢伙操進去。」梅林愉悅地對自己的丈夫微笑。「他說過他喜歡這樣，只是我從來沒實行過。」

「你沒有？多可惜。」哈利笑著看向身下的伊格西。

「沒有，我非常滿足於他那根美麗的老二塞在我屁股裡。」

「那麼，我必須好好照顧你了是嗎，親愛的男孩？」

「哈利。」伊格西把他扯向自己索要親吻。梅林呻吟著把手掌壓到自己褲子上。他努力站了起來把套子和潤滑扔給哈利後重新坐回椅子裡。

「謝謝。」哈利坐回腳跟上動手搓揉伊格西，一隻手在他的老二上，另一手照顧他的雙球。「你真美。梅林真是個幸運的男人。」

「在各方面都是，」梅林輕聲說。

「寶貝，求你......不要讓他逗弄我了，」伊格西哀求。「照顧我。」

「噢，我會確保你有好好受到照顧的，我的伊格西。」

哈利繼續擼動著他，同時開始把手指探入體內。「像這樣？」

「操，是的，是的，哈利......」

「你真緊。多久了，伊格西？距離上一次有人像這樣操你有多久了？」

  
「很......很久，」伊格西低聲說。他看向梅林，梅林回以笑容。他們結婚三年了，在一起六年。

「八年，」梅林替他回答。

「那麼，我應該特別謹慎對待這個工作了。」哈利轉動手指而伊格西哭喊出聲。

過不了太久，伊格西已弓起身體緊抓著哈利哀求著。哈利的手臂強而有力壓下伊格西的髖部，他才剛剛把第三根手指塞進去而已。「梅林？」

「你準備好隨時都可以，」梅林回答。

當哈利進入時，伊格西臉上的表情令他胡亂抓撓著解開了褲子把自己的老二掏出。伊格西呻吟著，身體配合著哈利的操幹向上挺動。梅林能從伊格西的表情知道他堅持不了太久。「是的......哈利......就是這樣......」

「你包裹住我的感覺真是完美，伊格西......」哈利雙手按在伊格西肩膀兩側撐起自己，精瘦的胯部一下下地撞向他。

伊格西看了一眼梅林後發出呻吟。「就是這樣，梅林......看著我們......操我愛你......」

「我也愛你，leannan，」梅林從喉間低吟著說。 

「看著你的丈夫欣賞著你被操的模樣，」哈利低語。梅林不禁微笑，他都忘了在床裡時哈利的那張嘴有多下流。伊格西毫無生還機會。「他喜歡這個。他喜歡看著你張開腿迎接任何願意操你的人。」哈利把伊格西的腿往上推倒他的肩上，好讓自己能夠戳刺得更深。

「哈利…...」

「如果我早知道你有著這樣的一個甜美的、緊緻的小屁股，我會在他來找我之前先去找他。」他側過頭啃咬著伊格西大腿的內側。「你一直等著我是嗎？伊格西。」

「是的，是的，哈利，求你......」伊格西探向自己的老二，瘋狂且大力地擼起自己。

「就是這樣......射吧，為了我伊格西......射滿你那美麗的肚子。或許你足夠誠懇地請求的話，你的丈夫會過來幫你清理乾淨。」

伊格西在大喊間到了，從指尖噴濺而出的液體落到了他的肚子上。哈利低吼著再次咬上伊格西的大腿，在繼續操著他時吸吮出一個印記。「梅林，」伊格西無助地叫喚，梅林就靠著那被送上頂點。

哈利發出含糊不清的低語然後定住不動了，身體的顫動是他到達高潮的唯一跡象。溫柔的吻一個個印在伊格西的腿上，他慢慢地將它們放下。梅林進到浴室快速地清理好自己，換上他最喜歡的那件浴袍。他帶回一條毛巾輕柔地幫伊格西清理，扶著他坐到床邊。「門後有件浴袍，綠色的。你能穿它。」他告訴哈利。

「謝謝。」哈利感激地起身慢悠悠地走向浴室，對於光裸著的自己完全感到自在。

「剛剛都發生了些什麼？」伊格西低聲問。

「我的禮物把你弄壞了嗎？Leannan。我的禮物不好嗎？」梅林皺眉。

「不是的，只是......那很棒，但......我愛你。」

「我也愛你，伊格西。」梅林捧起他的手親吻他的結婚戒指。

「只愛你。這個......這......但我愛你。」

梅林微笑聽著伊格西不成句的話語。「沒有什麼能改變那個的。我會愛你到我的最後一天。」

「呃。我整個晚上都要看你們說這些浪漫廢話嗎？」哈利在門邊問道。

「你可以滾啊，」梅林直白地說。

「然後失去睡在你們兩個中間的機會？我才不要咧。」

「不要沒錯。伊格西要睡在中間，」梅林說。

「等伊格西洗完澡後，」伊格西說。「有人想加入我嗎？」

「不了，」哈利說，梅林也搖了搖頭。伊格西走進浴室後哈利轉向梅林。「沒什麼問題吧？」

「是的。謝謝你來。我知道這是個奇怪的要求。」

「為了伊格西什麼都行。為了你也，順便說。」哈利慢慢地靠向前給了梅林一道輕柔的吻。

「嘿，梅林，找不到我的......喂！這他媽的不公平，你們居然趁我看不到的時候親親！」伊格西在門邊大喊。「再親一次！」

「抱歉。僅此一次。」額頭與梅林相靠，哈利微笑著。「聖誕快樂，梅林。」

「聖誕快樂，哈利。」

 

**Author's Note:**

> leannan：蓋爾語的「親愛的」


End file.
